


Leverage the Moon

by SweetArsenicSulfide



Series: Corporate Incubi and Their Prey [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Choking, Collars, Coming Untouched, Conditioning, Corruption, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Demon Summoning, Desk Sex, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Gags, Group Sex, Guilt, Hunters & Hunting, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Magic, Magic Cock, Magical Tattoos, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Not much office sex this time, Obedience, Oblivious, Occult, Orgy, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recruitment, Ritual Public Sex, Sex Magic, Shame, Shower Sex, Something Made Them Do It, Sorry to the office sex kinksters, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Suburbia, Temptation, Touching, Unreliable Narrator, Wet Dream, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetArsenicSulfide/pseuds/SweetArsenicSulfide
Summary: “Ladies and Gentlefolk thank you for joining us on this beautiful evening,” Baz announced, winking at Gabriel. His voice wasn’t loud or booming, but his soft tones nonetheless carried throughout the room. The candles began to flicker slightly, and a soft shiver ran down Gabriel’s spine.“As you know, such a rare lunar eclipse, the closest the blood moon will be to us for over a century, presents an opportunity for advancement, a boon for the future and a sign of change for the better. For us at least,” Baz added with a grin.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Corporate Incubi and Their Prey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016271
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Avoid Dangerous Cults, Practice Safe Sects

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, this one gets a little rough. New tags will be added with each chapter, please heed them.
> 
> This is part of a series. You may be able to make your way through this work as a stand alone, but the characters are continued from previous works. Cheers!

It had been almost one year since Gabriel had moved in with Bates and a lot had changed. Gabriel had moved out of his division and up a few floors; it was found that he had a surprising knack for convincing the board and wealthy clients into investing in new projects and personnel. 

“I almost feel dishonest sometimes,” Gabriel admitted to Bates over the phone, “it feels like I’m pretending to be this upstanding, reliable person that I’m not.”

“You _are_ upstanding and reliable,” Bates assured him, “they wouldn’t keep coming back otherwise. You’re great at giving people what they want.”

The businessman currently being split in two over Gabriel’s desk let out a wet moan in agreement as he shuddered through his third orgasm of the afternoon.

“See you’re a natural,” Bates said warmly. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do what you do Angel.”

Gabriel shivered, and finally spilled into the man he was drilling into his desk.

“Thank you,” he replied gratefully as he tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash.

“Anything for you.” Bates said warmly, and hung up.

Gabriel gave the trembling man a moment to regain his bearings as he gently rubbed his lower back. He worked at the knots that had formed from the man bracing himself so firmly with his forearms to better push himself backwards into his cock. Gabriel could feel the moment that the man began to melt into his touch and began to kiss and nip at his neck.

“Feeling better about closing on that contract?” Gabriel murmured as the man caught his breath. 

“Yeah, I’ll definitely take a better look,” the man breathed, still flushed from the activities during their meeting.

“Good boy,” Gabriel praised, scratching lightly at his scalp as the man shuddered in pleasure. 

***  
The sun was high in the sky when Gabriel returned to the apartment, arms laden with the very special wine that was only sold in one particular shop in the city. He had set out that evening with a mission, as Bates wanted a perfect wine to pair with the eclipse. Whatever that meant. In the end, he had arrived at the last possible place ten minutes before the 2am closing time. Gabriel was so relieved that he bought the entire case and took the long drive back to the apartment.

The apartment had turned into their special playground, where they were just Baz and Angel fucking each other into oblivion. Baz had the top floor of one of the buildings overlooking the lakeshore, surrounded by a beautiful balcony. The cool breeze from the lake filtered through the windows, driving away the scent of the city smog while the other windows showed amazing views of the sparkling buildings that surrounded them. Twice per month, Baz had a special party for past and current mentees where they would discuss business and let loose. Tonight was a special night however, as it was a super lunar eclipse, where the blood red moon would hang in the sky, bigger than it would be in more than a century.

By the time Gabriel arrived at the apartment, the party had already gotten started. He could hear the laughter and noise of their friends filtering through as he set down the case of bottles with some difficulty.

“You found them? Amazing.” Bates purred as he swooped into the common room.

“You’re a very lucky man. The only place in town I could find them-”

Bates cut him off with a searing kiss and pulled back to look in his face.

“I am lucky aren’t I,” he said with a devilish smile. 

Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat. It was such a cheesy line, but one year later and he was still as desperately horny for Baz as he was the first time they met. The moment of pause gave Gabriel a moment to assess Baz’s elaborate costume.

“Baz?” he mumbled to himself as he reached up to pull on a pair of horns that looked ridiculously real. A long black robe covered in shimmering gold symbols completed the look. It was like something out of a dream.

Baz let him grip and pull on one of the long curved horns - which did not budge- and winked. 

“Let’s get you up to dress code this is a costume party afterall.”

Gabriel was so distracted by all of the different ways that he could grip and pull those horns to put them to good use that he barely noticed that he was being stripped and clothed in something else. When he felt a cold whoosh of air around his body, he looked down and realized was dressed in a simple black robe with a single tie in the front, and he touched his face and felt a soft mask that covered the area around his eyes. The cold air, he realized, came from the fact that he was wearing nothing underneath his flowing robes.

Gabriel caught a glance of himself in one of the windows, his own face strangely unrecognizable and alluring. His blue eyes framed by a black mask and blonde curly hair seemed to glimmer along with the sparkling city lights through the glass. He felt something twist in his gut. Longing? _Hunger?_

“What have you dressed me in,” Gabriel laughed.

“Something wrong Angel?” Baz asked as he caught a glance of their reflections. He too had put on his mask, and his eyes glowed and gleamed in the reflection. Gabriel shivered as he watched Baz plant a kiss on the crook of his neck.

“We look like something out of a movie. Like a Venetian sex cult.” He chuckled nervously.

“Mhm,” Baz replied; his soft expression twitching into a smile, as though he were holding in some great untold joke. His eyes raked Gabriel up and down. “I would _definitely_ fuck you in that.”

Gabriel flushed scarlet and pressed his face to Baz’s neck, as his whole body lit up. Compliments, to his embarrassment, still made his face flush with heat, although he could feel the blood rushing out of his head and into his-

“I have a surprise waiting for you,” Baz was murmuring into his ear. “Shall we go greet our guests?”

Faced still flushed with embarrassment and arousal, Gabriel allowed himself to be led into the dining room. 

***

The full moon shone through the cloudless sky, and illuminated the whole room along with some tastefully placed candles sending their flickering light up and down the walls. The gentle smell of incense wafted from the mouths of cone burners shaped as various demonic beasts and filled the room with a dreamy haze. In the time Gabriel had been gone, the grand table and chairs had been moved from the room and replaced with smaller platforms and boxes. The room was full of people in swooshing costumes and elaborate masks milling about and socializing, filling the room with lively chatter that didn’t quite meet the flickering occult atmosphere. Gabriel was almost immediately seized upon as soon as he walked into the room. Gabriel had made quite a few friends in his short time at the company, but he was often sought out by strangers at the party. Baz would have said that he had a “magnetic personality.” Regardless, there were always plenty of people who were eager to have someone to talk to about their new car, or expensive wine, or some other luxury that he just _had to try._

If Gabriel had been paying attention, he would have noticed that everyone in the room was dressed in the same black robes and mask as he was. A little more attention, and he could have spotted the people being bent over every available surface, beginning to touch and squeeze and moan in the swirling aphrodisiac incense. Perhaps if he has let one hand trail down to his navel, he could have brushed against his own raging erection, tenting his baggy robes ever so slightly to anyone who may have been looking. But Gabriel was not paying attention. Everything from drilling potential investors stupid in his office to mindfucking Baz’s mentees into perfect obedience was _completely normal and not worth worrying about_.

And so Gabriel immersed himself into the conversation of the people crowded around him. He was so caught up in his friend Luc’s latest adventure through Singapore that he didn’t notice the person kneeling at his feet. With the mask on and the shapeless robes, he didn’t recognize the person who had been so patiently waiting.

“May I sir?” They said politely.

Gabriel’s brow creased for a moment in confusion. _Relax, fuck, forget_ something intoned, from deep inside his gut. His face relaxed.

“Of course,” Gabriel replied as he shifted his weight slightly to widen his stance. His conscious mind paid no more attention as hands parted the front of his robes and the soft mouth enveloped his cock.

It was one wild story after the next, and Gabriel was laughing more than he had in a long time. His hands and hips were working independently of his conscious brain, rolling and thrusting in and out of the person’s mouth at a brutal pace. When he came, his eyelids only fluttered slightly and he pressed their nose against his navel bone and poured down their throat.

A gentle bell cut through the chatter of the crowd. All eyes were lifted to the center of the room, where a horned Baz was standing next to a man suspended from the ceiling. Or at least Gabriel thought he must be suspended from the ceiling, even though he couldn’t see any of the wires. He was fairly young and extremely fit, with every muscle and vein popping as he strained against whatever was holding him aloft. Behind them a faint redness began to wash over the enormous moon which signalled the start of the eclipse.

“Ladies and Gentlefolk thank you for joining us on this beautiful evening,” Baz announced, winking at Gabriel. His voice wasn’t loud or booming, but his soft tones nonetheless carried throughout the room. The candles began to flicker slightly, and a soft shiver ran down Gabriel’s spine. He could feel himself swelling to attention under Baz’s gaze as the room held its breath in anticipation.

“As you know, such a rare lunar eclipse, the closest the blood moon will be to us for over a century, presents an opportunity for advancement, a boon for the future and a sign of change for the better. For us at least,” Baz added with a grin as muffled noises and futile struggling erupted from the floating man. Gabriel took a moment to realize that the man was not only held floating in place but also gagged and blindfolded. 

“Could I have my assistant join me at the front?” Baz asked with a smile, as he held out his hand to Gabriel. An appreciative murmur went through the crowd as Gabriel took his place between Baz and the floating man. He raked his eyes over the man’s glowing tattoos, and felt his breath catch as he caught sight of his anus, glistening and slick, between his spread legs.

“He’s all ready for your attentions love,” Baz murmured softly in his ear as he raised a hand to the back of Gabriel’s head and scratched lightly at his scalp. Gabriel felt the tension melt from his body as he relaxed into the gentle touch. He was so relaxed and ready for whatever Baz had in store for him.

“The blood moon requires a sacrifice,” Baz continued, trailing a hand lightly down the floating man’s body as he walked towards his head. “She asks for the soul of our enemy to be metamorphosed for our purpose. Please welcome our honored guest, Holton from the Hunter’s guild.”

Applause began to ring from around the room as Holton began to struggle in earnest. He was sweating profusely now, droplets pouring off of his gleaming skin and onto the floor. 

Baz leaned forward and gently removed his blindfold. The hunter blinked owlishly in the dim light before his eyes contorted in anger.

“Perhaps I should have said, welcome Actaeon,” Baz murmured, his eyes pulsing through a familiar pattern as a shudder ran down the hunter’s body. 

“Actaeon?” Gabriel asked. The name didn’t sound even vaguely familiar, but it had a funny ring in his mouth when he spoke it aloud.

“The hunters give their new members names based on mythical hunters and divine beings as a rite of passage during initiation. Secret names have power.” Baz explained with a cruel twist to his smile. “Isn’t that right Actaeon?” Baz gently removed the gag as another shudder racked the hunter’s body. 

Gabriel expected the bound hunter to shout, or struggle, but he merely stared into Baz’s eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths.

“That won’t work on me,” the hunter mumbled. “I have a charm against being mesmerized.”

“Yes that’s right it won’t work on you,” Baz cooed, “you’re safe. There’s no harm in looking into my eyes and listening to my voice.”

A slight crease formed between the hunter’s brows, but he didn’t look away.

“You can’t be mesmerized, so you have nothing to fear. There’s no harm in looking into my eyes and listening to my voice.” Baz repeated softly, as the tension melted from the hunter’s face.

“Yeah,” the hunter agreed dazedly, “no harm. Safe.”

“Yes safe and relaxed, deep breaths. Open to new experiences.”

“Relaxed and open,” the hunter repeated.

“Yes, just keep looking into my eyes. Deep breaths.”

The hunter let out a deep sigh, and Gabriel could see his muscles unknot as he let himself be soothed by the slow pulsing gaze and the gentle things that Baz was murmuring to him. Gabriel gently placed a finger to the hunter’s slick asshole, and began to lightly drag it around the rim. He expected the hunter to jump out of his skin, but he only let out a low noise as his rim fluttered. Gabriel easily sank one finger into the third knuckle, drawing out another low groan, and then two, scissoring him open searching for that rough spot along his walls as he felt the man pulse around him. It went on like this for a while, Baz muttering in the hunter’s ear as Gabriel worked a few more fingers inside of him, while their guest did his utmost to disguise his moans. They were an excellent team.

“I think I’ve buried you a little too deep little hunter. Why don’t you float a little closer to the surface?” Baz murmured. The hunter jerked slightly, as though he were sinking back into his body, and his droopy eyes opened wider.

Baz raised his voice slightly. “Are you enjoying yourself hunter? Is being debauched in front of a crowd so pleasant to you?”

“Nrh-no,” he groaned, as Gabriel pressed against the rough engorged spot in his rectum. Gentle laughter broke up some of the chanting.

“No?” Baz asked in quiet amusement, “Is that why you’re so hard and leaking all over my floor?”

The hunter let out a guttural grunt as Gabriel thrust his entire hand inside of him, and this time Gabriel heard the spatter of falling precum. He continued in this way for a while, until the hunter was truly slick with sweat and his angry leaking cock was trailing in a steady stream to the floor. 

The entire room was cast in the rusty red light of the full lunar eclipse and the hunter was agitated with desire. No longer was he trying to push away from Gabriel’s gentle hand, rather he was arching his back and futilely flailing his arms and legs trying to push back and down.

“P-please,” he gasped. “More, please!”

“More what?” Baz murmured, “Gabriel already gave you his entire hand I believe.”

“I know what you’re going to do,” the hunter cried, “please just get it over with!”

“What are we going to do?” Gabriel said innocently, as he continued to gently stroke his fingers around the man’s rim and shallowly in and out. 

“Yes this more than suits my purposes.” Baz agreed. _“If you want something more you’re going to have to ask for it.”_

The hunter was silent for a few moments, back muscles flexed and trembling in an effort not to press himself backward any longer. Gabriel slowed his pace, teasing and twisting his fingers inside of the man in a way that was not intended to satisfy. A few more moments of impressive restraint, and then the man sagged and let out a low broken noise.

In a voice almost too deep and soft to hear, the hunter muttered, “Please just put it in me.”

“What would you like Gabriel to-”

“Your cock!” The man shouted, red in the face and deeply distressed. “Please won’t you just f-fuck me I-” his eyes cast around wildly, “I need it! Damn all of you I need it,” he finished weakly.

“Oh Actaeon you beg so prettily,” Gabriel sighed, as he began tracing the man’s hole with his own swollen cockhead. He felt strangely grounded in his body, feet solidly on the floor and every nerve alight as he gently teased in and out.

“This is a gift only given to my best noviates as a prize for good behavior,” Baz said gently as he stroked the hunter’s face. “Why don’t you tell everyone how it feels?”

“Ohh- mrngh-” was all the hunter could manage as Gabriel began to increase the depth of his long, slow strokes. The chanting around them was swelling in volume, filling the small space and covering up the lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. 

"Please, please, more! Give me- ngh- all you got. I can take it!" the hunter groaned, voice cracking in excitement.

Baz was touching them both, leaving trails of electricity wherever he moved his fingers. "Tell us how it feels Actaeon." He ordered again.

The hunter shuddered as he arched into the next thrust. "It feels like I'm dying. Fuck, I wish-" he was gasping for air, as though it was being driven from his lungs with every slap of flesh, "I would die for this," he groaned. "I'll do anything t-to come."

"If you come you're mine." Baz said, gripping the hunters chin with an absolutely predatory glint in his eye. The occult chorus lifted to new heights, and Gabriel could feel it rattling through him, every inch vibrating with strange power from the base of his feet through the top of his head.

“S’full, so good, ah! I’m gonna-” the hunter cried as Gabriel sped up his pace to match the intensity of the rhythm around them. His fingers dug into the hunter’s hips as he slammed in and out. He was breathing in short gasps as he felt himself twitch inside the man- he was so close.

“Please, anything, all of me is yours,” the hunter began to babble, “all of it for you. Everything-” the hunter came with a scream, clenching down on Gabriel as he spurted all over the floor. 

Gabriel almost felt his knees buckle as he followed suit, filling the trembling man and leaking out of him and down his legs until it dripped onto the floor, mixing with everything else that had fallen there. Gabriel felt oddly woozy; his head was spinning as if he had been drinking heavily as he stumbled back and away. He watched another masked figure take his place, licking his come out of the puffy mess that he had made. The bodies of the partygoers were writhing around him as strange spirits flickered around the shadows of the room.

A strong hand came down on his shoulder and a gentle kiss was planted on the back of his sweaty neck. "A hunter, covered head to toe in protective charms coming untouched on your cock." Baz muttered into his ear. "I am truly lucky."

“I need to sit down.” Gabriel said hoarsely. He stumbled around to clutch as Baz’s face. “Will you sit with me for a moment?”

“Everything for you Angel.” Baz replied with a soft smirk, and pressed his mouth down against Gabriel’s.


	2. An Eclipse, a Vow, a Sacrifice, and... we're still working on the last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Four things happened tonight in no particular order: a significant meteorological event, a vow, a sacrifice, and corruption of a pure soul. We’re still working on that last part.”
> 
> Tags have been updated. Plot/exposition heavy chapter.

Eclipses and meteor showers always brought all of the freaks crawling out of the woodwork, and on this particular night of the blood moon lunar eclipse it was Keir Inviolat who was tasked with clearing them out. Missions of flickering lights and whispered chants could lead straight to a bloody ritualistic orgy full of vampires or a group of teenagers smoking pot and screwing around in honor of a cool meteorological event. Keir and six of his hunters-in-arms spent the entire night racing from one location to the next as HQ tried to puzzle through the numerous threats that had sprung up all over the city.

Keir was fortunate to be from one of the ancient lines of hunters, his family being the Inviolat, usually passed down from mother to son, and from father to daughter. They were, in Keir’s opinion, the least exciting of the “special” hunter lines. Inviolat had a complete immunity to almost everything immaterially magical in nature, which unfortunately included things that could help, like protective runes and healing magic. Most of his family who received “the gift” (or complete lack thereof in his opinion) sported bright silvery hair to designate their heritage. It was noticeably reflective and shiny, as well as extremely difficult (practically impossible) to cover with dye. Keir was one of the rare few who received the immunity but not the hair, not that he minded. The silvery hair of the Inviolat often served as a target on their back and most of his family were lucky to see 30.

The rusty red light from the moon was approaching full peak when a final call came in over the radio. His cousin had been suddenly called back to base, and he was shunting his last mission over to the only team available. 

“Probably nothing,” the dispatch intercom crackled, “but we need to make sure before the eclipse is over.” 

“We have hours left, can’t he just go after he’s done?” Keir begged. His team was on the brink of collapse after a particularly nasty bout with some amateur cultists that had actually managed to summon a lesser demon. Their shitty salt circle and poorly drawn binding runes had not held the damn thing in place, and left it rampaging around the neighborhood. 

Keir glanced over at his friend, Sloan, who was rolling his eyes. They had fought together since they were initiates, and Keir knew how lucky he was to have such a loyal friend at his back. The rest of his team were a bunch of random hunters from all over thrown together to put out fires all night. They weren’t great as a team, but individually everyone was competent enough that there had been no casualties or major injuries.

“This place is a little out of the way. Clock’s ticking,” dispatch replied.

Ninety minutes later, they pulled up in what appeared to be a totally normal home deep in suburbia. Keir and Sloan often mocked the tricked out soccer mom minivan that shuttled them around, but it would not look out of place on this street. That was probably part of the point. Aside from the gentle grumbling of the engine, everything was quiet and still, as it should be at 4am in white collar central. 

“Probably some kids are trying to summon Satan in their parents’ basement again.” Sloan joked. “This is probably going to be no big deal.”

“Aaaand you’ve jinxed us,” one of the other hunters complained, “there’s gonna be another demon in there.”

Keir had taken the lead on driving, and the ninety minute nap hopefully would help put the light back into everyone’s eyes once they shook off the drowsiness. With a lot of creaking and groaning, the seven hunters piled out of the van and began to creep towards the house. A “for sale” sign stood in the front lawn, and a quick peek in the windows showed no furniture inside the house. Sloan carefully jiggled the front door handle.

“Locked.”

“Alright, let’s head around back.” Keir said tiredly.

The back door was unlocked.

“Looks like it’s been picked, poorly,” Sloan said, pointing out the scratches around the edges of the lock. Keir carefully opened the door a tiny amount. There was no light inside, but Keir could smell smoke and heard faint muttering and giggling. 

“Okay,” he said softly. “It’s probably teens breaking in to have a little fun, but let’s treat this like it’s dangerous until we know it isn’t.

One by one, the hunters stepped through the doorway and were swallowed by the darkness. Keir went last, stepping carefully into the pitch blackness with only a small flashlight. He took about five steps into the house when the small amount of light from the flashlight sputtered and went out. 

He realized that the smoky smell had changed from the skunky, acrid smell of pot and tobacco to something sweeter, and more spicy. The house had also gone completely silent.

“Anyone have a working light?” His voice cracked with nerves. 

“Mine’s not turning on,” he heard Sloan say in a strained voice. “I just replaced the batteries too.” Keir could hear him suck in a deep rush of air. “I feel kind of weird.”

More nervous affirmatives. A few of his colleagues were breathing heavily, as though they had run a great distance, and there were odd rustling noises.

“What do you mean weird?” Keir asked cautiously. Most of the team had strong protective runes and charms in their clothing for good measure.

“Like… hot. And dizzy and kind of sick.” Sloan replied. 

Keir did not feel anything of course. His blood was protecting him from whatever was affecting everyone else. He carefully felt his way forward, hands out in front as he blindly felt for a wall. His fingers brushed something soft, some sort of sheet or cloth. He ripped at it with his hands, panic rising in his chest as he heard odd low noises began to echo around him. 

Soft light flooded his vision. For a moment, he thought he was crazy as he gazed down at the twinkling city lights that he had left behind nearly two hours before. 

“You are not who I was expecting.” A soft voice said.

Keir whirled around rather comically. A tall, oddly beautiful man reclined against an open door frame, painted with runes that were no longer glowing. Damn it, they had walked right through a portal, literally the only kind of rune magic that actually worked on him, and into the strange man’s trap. With his soft white hair and youthful face, Keir could almost have mistaken him for one of his family members. 

A gentle moan snapped his attention away. Sloan was crouched low to the ground, eyes screwed shut and clutching at himself. Everyone else was sprawled around, pants pushed down, hands roving over themselves and mouths fixing to each other as they began to undress.

“A fucking _incubus_ ” Keir snarled, as he took one slow step forward. “Why have you brought us here?”

The white haired one tutted slightly, “So worked up. Lovely one, why don’t you let your friends take care of you?” 

Keir froze, as six pairs of eyes immediately fixed on him. Even Sloan gave him an absolutely hungry leer before he screwed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears. Six experienced hunters, almost all instantaneously thralled. That did not bode well. 

It happened so fast, Keir didn’t even register that he had been tackled until the floor knocked the air out of his lungs. They were on top of him, humping and groaning and howling like animals. They didn’t tear at his clothes, but they effectively pinned his limbs as one of his teammates draped herself across his lap and began to grind herself against the hard cup of his jockstrap. The incubus kneeled down and ran his fingers through Keir’s hair.

“A pity, you don’t have that lovely silver.” The incubus said forlornly. “Rare among your family to be sure, but I have no shortage of dark haired hunters in my menagerie.”

“Oh no.” Keir did not mean to say it audibly, but it crept out his throat as the fear began to bubble up and choke him. Up close, he could see the soft, almost angelic features of the incubus more clearly, as well as the sharp green eyes. Keir didn’t know his name, but he knew that this particular incubus collected one member of each gifted hunter lineage and twisted them to suit his purposes. The incubus had stalked his family for generations, and both his mother and his grandfather had harrowing stories of narrowly avoiding collection. 

“Oh yes.” The incubus replied with a smirk. “Hair aside, you are a handsome little thing aren’t you?” 

The incubus stuck his hands inside of Keir’s mouth; despite all of his strength and effort Keir could not close his jaws and sink his teeth into the demon’s fingers.

“All of your teeth are intact, that’s impressive love. And no fillings! You must be very prudent with your hygiene.” The demon said approvingly as he rubbed the tip of his finger along the front of Keir’s tongue.

Keir felt himself flush darkly. Some of the most experienced hunters in the world were currently out of their minds grinding and groaning and fucking directly on top of him, and that comment with the fingers in his mouth was embarassing? _At least his fear was keeping him soft,_ Keir thought _he had no excuse to fall prey to the demon’s attempts to corrupt him._

“You’ll never tempt me, foul demon,” he spat. If there was one thing his blood was good for, it was resisting demon magic.

“Oh I love the heat too, you blush so prettily,” the incubus sighed as he pressed a cool hand to Keir’s face. “Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise.”

Keir shuddered and struggled under the weight of the other hunters. He could feel curious hands begin to tug at his clothes and slip under his waistband. Across the room, Sloan was still crouching, perfectly still, with his hands over his ears as though he were trying to block out the sound of voices. 

He glanced back at the incubus, who was still playing lightly with his hair.

“Your friend is struggling valiantly,” the incubus purred. “But unfortunately blocking his ears will not silence the whispers of his own desires.” 

“Bullshit. None of this is their doing, it’s you putting desires in their heads with your disgusting magic.” Keir snapped. “You could never do it without aid. I will never desire any of this.”

The incubus smiled, eyes lit up with glee. “Oh little hunter, worry not. We have the rest of time-”

A gentle bell tone began to play throughout the room. With a confused and irritated expression, the incubus pulled out his phone. 

“I apologize lovely, we’ll have to play later,” the demon said shortly and stood up to walk away. The thralled hunters blocked Keir’s vision as they moved up to lick and kiss and suck at Keir’s face and neck as they continued fucking each other into oblivion. 

***

On the other side of the city, Gabriel was hurting. After thanking the guests and guiding most of them out the door, he had retired to the master bath for a well deserved soak. Somewhere over the course of the night his muscles had tightened up and he had developed a raging headache. He hadn’t gotten a headache in a while; he and Baz had worked on visualization techniques and meditation to get rid of the chronic headaches he developed, but this one was a doozy. All of the lavender bubbles in the world couldn’t save him from this pounding pressure in his head.

Gabriel breathed deeply in the dim light, and began to stroke himself. An orgasm would always help with the headaches, and Baz had been too busy with their guests for a quick sneak away fuck like they normally had during parties. Gabriel smiled faintly as he heard the door to the bedroom shut. Baz must have ushered the last guests out the door. He opened his eyes and was about to call out for Baz to join him when he noticed something large and red bobbing in the water. He frowned and touched a finger to it, shuddering when he realized he was circling the head of his own cock. 

“Whaa?” he frowned, as he stroked a hand up and down his length. He was so hard it _hurt_ but there was no way that could be his cock. The bathtub was deep, and even fully erect with his (fairly) impressive length he shouldn’t be able to see the tip bobbing so close to the surface. 

With growing concern, Gabriel pulled the plug. Jutting out from his pelvis was an enormous cock, thick and veiny, and pulsing. Gabriel gripped around the base and tugged slightly. There was no way that was his! But the giant thing remained attached to his pelvis, and he could feel his fingers squeezing and brushing against his own skin. His balls were unusually large and swollen as well, hot to the touch and strange to his own fingers. 

“Baz,” he cried out in alarm, “there’s something wrong! Oh fuck.”

A few more tugs and he was drooling precum. Except it was oily and odd looking.

Gabriel looked up in horror to see Baz in the doorway of the bathroom. He stood completely still as though frozen in place with eyes widened in shock. Gabriel sat pathetically in the bathtub for a moment as Baz took in the pulsing demonic organ that had grown between Gabriel’s legs in the past hour. He had a distinct look of surprised panic on his face that Gabriel had never seen before. 

“Please Baz,” Gabriel gasped, “oh it hurts. It hurts and I-”

His words seemed to shake the demon from his frozen state.

“I need to make a few calls.” He said quickly, bending down to lift a soaking wet Gabriel from the tub. He carried the shuddering man to the bedroom as though he weighed nothing, and sat him, still soaking wet, onto the covers. Baz’s robes were soaked down the front as well, but he didn’t notice. He leapt for his phone and swore as it took him multiple tries to unlock it with wet fingers.

Gabriel didn’t register what was said over the phone, but a few short minutes later he was pulling on clothes as Baz packed a bag. Gabriel was relieved to find that his legs still worked, and he tottered slowly towards the door like a newborn foal on shaky legs. 

“Actaeon,” Baz called. 

Gabriel heard a slight jingling of a bell, and the hazy eyed hunter was standing in the doorway. He was clothed in only a tight pair of shorts, with a little bell attached to a collar strung around his throat.

“Carry the bag,” Baz ordered.

“Yes sir.”

Baz swooped Gabriel off of his feet, and in a few moments they were in the car.

Gabriel didn’t know how long it took to drive to the fashionable skyscraper, or to ride up the elevator. He had gone limp in Baz’s arms, trying to avoid rubbing himself against the fabric of his sweatpants, which were tented to a degree that would have been comical had he not been in so much pain.

One door opened, and then another, and then another, and finally Gabriel was lying supine in a soft bed with Baz fussing over him at his side. A rush of something indescribable caught his attention, so he stared straight ahead at a dazed man in the doorway, who was swaying slightly as a white haired man stroked the stranger’s hair and whispered in his ear.

“Our friend has been poisoned Sloan,” the white hair man whispered. “He’s in terrible pain.”

“Poison,” Sloan repeated. His face was twitching every now and again, as though the real man behind the dull eyes was trying to escape. He was shifting back and forth, his feet unwilling to move him from the spot as his mind attempted to get away.

“We need someone strong who can suck the poison out. You have been such a fighter, I think you can handle it. He just needs a nice, strong suck.”

Sloan let out a little groan as Baz gently pulled down Gabriel’s pants, leaving the demonic flesh to jut unencumbered towards the ceiling. Gabriel sobbed a little, and some more of the odd slick bubbled out of the tip of his cock as he felt the cool air.

“Suck,” Sloane whispered to himself as a little drool trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He began to take one step forward, then another, as though there was a hook in his guts reeling him towards the weeping man in the bed. 

“Thank you for your help on such short notice Aatsa. This wasn’t planned,” Baz said hoarsely to the white haired incubus across the room. 

The strange man continued to approach slowly, the rest of his body pulling the opposite direction of the way his feet were taking him.

“Of course not,” Aatsa scoffed in reply. “It’s a once in a century event and the planned ones never work. Though what a cute treat to see you, of all people, all worked up.”

The man was standing at the edge of the bed, breathing deeply as every part of him seemed to resist moving any closer to Gabriel. 

“I was just trying to sacrifice to the moon for a little good fortune, as always. What happened here?” Baz said, still clearly panicking. Gabriel and Sloan were still gazing into each other’s eyes. Gabriel could feel something swirling inside the other man, a delicious mental cloud that was just out of reach, so he tugged at it. Sloan groaned and fell forward onto the bed with his hands, feet still on the floor.

From far away, Gabriel could hear Aatsa say, “Four things happened tonight in no particular order: a significant meteorological event, a vow, a sacrifice, and corruption of a pure soul. We’re still working on that last part.”

Baz was silent as he stroked through Gabriel’s hair. Sloan began to crawl towards him from the end of the bed, his pink tongue flitting out every once in a while to moisten his lips.

“I’m happy fate could bring us together tonight old friend,” Aatsa continued, “this is going to be so much fun, I promise. Right Sloan?”

Then Gabriel felt the hot mouth pressing onto his cockhead, and he couldn’t think any more. There was only heat, and desire. He watched, panting, as the hunter opened his mouth as wide as he could to fit him. Despite the obvious strain of Sloan’s jaw, Gabriel could only feel lips and tongue and-

“Oooh, ah please,” Gabriel groaned. The man lowered himself down further, and Gabriel let out a high little noise. He felt the man’s gag reflex spasm around him as the tongue traced along the swollen veins on the underside of his dick. Gabriel knew the man must be choking around him, but he felt himself continue to push deeper and deeper into the throat. After a moment, the man’s mouth and throat were stretched impossibly wide but his nose bumped against Gabriel’s pubic bone.

“Oh you’ve clearly had some practice!” Gabriel heard the Aatsa crow.

The man’s face was purple with lack of breath, and he pulled off of the cock quicker than he went down, gasping for air as he sucked and licked and rubbed. Gabriel wasn’t going to last much longer, as embarrassingly short as the attention had been. He could feel himself twitching and his balls drawing up as Sloan, sensing what was about to occur, shoved Gabriel’s cock halfway down his throat again. Gabriel was already pushed far past the point of swallowing as he gushed straight into the man, and Sloan’s eyes rolled back as his pants became sopping wet with spend of his own.

Gabriel groaned under the weight of Sloan’s lust. Energy zinged through his body as something that had been knocked loose during the ceremony earlier shifted even further. He drank down the curl of desire from Sloan, causing the enthralled hunter to shudder through a much longer orgasm as he soaked his pants to ruin. 

As his consciousness expanded out of his body, Gabriel became aware of another energy source pouring through the walls from another room close by. He shivered, as he felt a void inside himself being filled by a source of desire much larger than the man curled in on himself in ecstasy.

“Ah, you found the others. Good boy.”

“Others?” Baz said idly, as his eyes flickered over Gabriel’s shuddering frame.

“Wow you really must be distracted my dear, not noticing the entire orgy in the other room. When I was turned, all those years ago, I had an entire church to myself. One hunter, no matter how strong, is not going to be enough. But I promise, your boy will be well taken care of.” 

Gabriel glanced up to watch Baz pull Aatsa in and press an intense kiss to his mouth. Gabriel expected to feel jealous, but as he looked at the stranger’s soft lips as they were sucked on and bitten he realized that he wanted to kiss him as well. And maybe some other things.

“Oh Baz, he is so hungry and you are teasing him,” Aatsa breathed as he pulled himself away. 

Sloan, meanwhile, had kicked off his soiled pants and was crouched and trembling on the edge of the bed. His eyes were wide and wild, but he couldn’t bring himself to look or move away from the demonic trio. 

“Come here; show yourself to me,” Gabriel croaked as he pushed himself up on the bed. He could feel the pull now, and was as helpless to it as the other man.

Sloan crawled, trembling in every limb, to the head of the bead. He pressed his face down into a pillow as he lifted his ass, and pressed his knees outward, presenting himself to Gabriel. A few large globs of lubricant inside his asshole and over Gabriel’s hardening cock, and he was pressing inside the man with a grunt. As he pressed in, Sloan cried out and arched his back. Gabriel repeated the motion, enjoying the muffled squeaks filtering through the pillow. Despite the man’s attempts to smother his own groans and noises, Gabriel could feel the depth of his desire in the way he clenched down as he stretched out beautifully around Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it didn’t feel like very long before the hunter abandoned all attempts at hiding. Sloan was a drooling, screaming mess before long, begging and trying to push himself down as deeply as he could as he stroked himself off. Sloan sucked and squeezed and licked every part of himself and Gabriel that he could reach in a frenzied attempt to lose as much of himself as quickly as possible. 

Aatsa left at one point and Baz moved out of the bed and into a chair. The two tangled together needed more room and were beginning to make a serious mess of themselves. As the hunter lay at his side panting after a particularly demanding fuck, Gabriel began to worry that he might actually be killing the man. But he couldn’t stop, any more than the frenzied hunter could keep himself from weakly humping the air as he recovered his stamina. Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to stop, to leave, to cease waiting for the man to perk up again and control himself before he drained the hunter dry.

“I don’t have to kill him do I?” Gabriel whispered hoarsely to Baz, who was browsing on his phone next to the bed. 

“Don’t worry, he’s clearly enjoying himself.” Baz replied, and Sloan let out a little groan of agreement as he weakly tried to suck at Gabriel again. He could barely lift himself up on his forearms at this point, but he was pulled to Gabriel’s cock as if it were magnetized.

“I don’t want to kill him,” Gabriel said, and to prove his point he gently pushed the man off of him.

“Well-” Baz began sharply as the door opened.

“I brought a friend to help,” Aatsa announced, scratching a new stranger’s head like a dog.

Standing in the doorway was a new, completely nude, man. Gabriel knew, logically, that the man had to be there, he was seeing him with his own eyes. But whatever he sensed flowing around the man at his side, or the more prickly sensations surrounding Baz and Aatsa was not present around this new person.

“Aatsa is this safe?” Baz demanded, sitting up and looking at the man.

“I want to help. S-sir,” the man replied but did not take his eyes from Gabriel as he struggled to choke out the superlative. “My friend needs a break and yours needs to feed.”

Baz let out a noncommittal hum, but made no move to stop him from approaching Gabriel.

“A little unorthodox, but a treat!” Aatsa told him brightly. “Inviolat will be on his best behavior.” 

“I’m here to relieve my friend.” The man repeated softly, now standing at Gabriel’s side. When he looked into Gabriel’s face and touched his arm, Gabriel felt a spark of something. So the man was alive after all.

“He needs rest.” Gabriel agreed softly. He couldn’t look away from the handsome man with the gentle hands. He was pleased when the handsome man smiled, albeit it was a very small smile. He was also relieved. Gabriel had pushed Sloan away, but deep down he knew that he could no more resist him than he could resist water in the desert.

“You two both need to wash up. we’ll take care of this mess,” Aatsa cooed. Gabriel noticed that the new man tensed slightly as he glanced back at the incubus, but when he looked at Gabriel his face was calm. Gabriel glanced back at Baz, who gave him the smallest of nods.

Gabriel meekly allowed himself to be pulled from the bed into the bathroom. He felt his skin tug slightly as the stickiness of Sloan’s cum caused him to peel off the bed sheets that had adhered to his skin. The tile was cool under his feet as they entered the smaller space, and Gabriel saw a large shower with a bench next to a luxuriously large bathtub that looked similar to the one in his own home. Gabriel turned to the man as he shut the door behind them and reached out his hand to brush away an errant tear that had leaked from the stranger’s eye.

“My name’s Gabriel. What’s your name?” Gabriel asked softly.

“Keir,” the man said shakily. “Are you going to fuck me now?”


	3. Chapter 3: Touchpoints and Customer Acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated as with every new chapter, please heed them.

Long before Keir found himself naked and alone with Gabriel, he was trapped underneath the weight of his former team as they thrashed in the throes of demonic lust magic.

“Get ahold of yourselves,” he yelled futilely, as the woman straddled across his lap ground against his protective cup and her tongue fucked the mouth of the man next to her. 

Keir still felt a faint ray of hope as he saw Sloan across the room, still crouching and resisting the pull of the magic that had incapacitated the rest of the hunters. Keir tried to push the woman off of his lap and get his feet underneath him again, but she misinterpreted his actions and grabbed his wrists, bringing both of his hands against her breasts. Someone else entered his field of view and bent down to bite and suck at his Adams’ apple, effectively blocking his sight. 

“If you leave a hickey on me so help me,” he groaned, though a bruised neck was the least of his problems. The woman continued to grind against him as she pressed his fingers into the flesh of her breasts. He could feel the vibrating, humming groans of the man currently nursing a lovemark onto his throat, and someone else beyond the woman currently straddling him was taking off his shoes. He shuddered as he felt the cool air on his feet, but when he felt the unmistakable wetness of someone’s tongue on his toes, Keir decided enough was enough.

Keir twisted his hips to flip the woman off of him as he pushed the man on his neck away; by some miracle he scrambled upward and was back on his feet again. He glanced over to where Sloan had been crouched not to long ago, but there was no one there. Kier glanced around the other bodies, trying to catch a glimpse of where Sloan might be.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5- Dammit all,” he cursed, as he realized Sloan had disappeared. He tried to extricate himself from the bodies entwined at his feet, but in his moment of pause to count a pair of hands had found his waistband and yanked it down. 

“Please,” someone groaned as Keir attempted to step away. His feet tangled in something behind him, and he fell backwards, slamming the back of his head on the ground behind him. He lay there for a moment, stunned, as something removed the garments from his legs. He began to return to his body as he felt something push his shirt up and kiss its way down the center of his chest and stomach, licking and biting towards-

“Whoa, no no no!” he snapped, kicking and thrashing blindly around. His vision was still covered in stars and he was beginning to feel dazed and disconnected from reality, but as long as he could move he could struggle.

Whoever it was stopped their journey down the center of his chest, but he could feel two of the hunters clamber on top of him, straddling his upper chest and navel respectively. He couldn’t see anything but a sweaty back, but he could feel their testicles pressing down onto him as they kissed and ground against each other. 

Keir struggled for a bit longer, but it was as though everyone had decided to pile on top of him to relieve their own all consuming lust. The weight pressing down on his body was too much to move, and while no one was directly using his body they still ground against him or on him. He could even feel someone sucking enthusiastically on one of his big toes, which was somehow just as disturbing as everything else that had happened that night. 

After a while (Keir had lost all sense of time, but there was soft daylight coming in through the window) the other hunters had stopped due to either satiation or exhaustion. The weight of their bodies still pressed down on him as everyone had curled into each other to sleep, and the gentle breathing and the dawn light were perversely soothing compared to the activity of the early morning. Keir fought it as long as he could, but his limbs and mind had been pushed beyond the limits of his adrenaline, and with no present danger he could not resist his exhaustion.

_Keir was floating in a warm still pool as sunlight rippled gently across the smooth water. His eyes were closed as he pulled air into his lungs, a meditative in and out that matched the slow beat of his heart. His muscles were sore, as they usually were, but surprisingly he was relaxed despite the constant ache. Faint music echoed in his ears, muffled by water surrounding him. With the beat of the strange melody came flickering visions; brief glimpses of naked bodies twisted in the throes of lust flickered across his vision and he felt himself responding to it._

_Keir floated there for an indefinite amount of time, brain thoughtless and empty as meaningless erorotica swirled in front of his eyes. He let the warm water pulse around him, smoothing out his rough edges and filling him with light. He even thrust upwards a few times, enjoying the swirling sensation at the head of his cock as he sought more of the heat._

Keir’s eyes fluttered open, still filled with the warm glow of sunlight that had danced across his closed eyelids. He arched his back and tipped his head backwards towards the warm light, eyes gazing into nothing.

“A-ah,” he sighed as he felt himself finish, his cock still wrapped in the warm heat of the pool. Then his eyes adjusted, and he realized that he was staring back out into glittering buildings lit by an afternoon sun. 

“Wha-” he said sharply, and pushed himself up onto his forearms. In between his legs, still licking droplets of his spilled cum off of the floor, was one of the hunters from his group. 

“The water, the pool… mouth?” Keir asked dazedly, and then with dawning horror, “I came in your mouth.” The hunter said nothing, just continued nuzzling and licking in between Keir’s legs, his stubble scraping the insides of Keir’s thighs. 

Keir attempted to control his panicked breathing as the events of the night before flooded back into his mind. Everyone else around him was deathly still. He reached out lightly to touch the skin of another unconscious hunter next to him. Cold. But they were naked afterall, and if he looked closely he could see a slight rise and fall of his teammate’s chest. Hopefully that’s what he was seeing.

“Please, if there is a god, let them just be sleeping,” he muttered to himself.

In front of him was a closed door. Keir pushed himself shakily on to his feet and found that he could still stand. Unlike the night before, the man at his feet made no move to stop him or push him back down. Just a few shaky steps, and he was twisting the doorknob. It was… unlocked?

He glanced back at the only other conscious person in the room, who was still kneeling on the floor, gently rubbing himself. 

“Hey you,” Keir said, and the man’s head snapped up. 

“Ben.” The man replied dreamily.

“What?”

“My name is Ben.”

“Oh okay sorry… Ben. We need to get out of here.”

Ben tried to push himself to his feet, but his exhausted legs would not properly support his weight. Keir strode back to him, energized by the prospect of an unlocked door, and helped Ben stand upright. With one arm slung over Keir’s shoulder, Ben could almost stand on his own. 

The two of them walked through the door, and Keir’s heart sank as any hopes of escape were dashed to pieces.

Sprawled in the hallway was the incubus from before, who glanced up from his phone.

“Were you fucking- were you waiting for us?” Keir snapped.

The incubus smiled with cloying sweetness. “Waiting for you honey. I wasn’t expecting you to bring someone with you.” He flicked his eyes to Ben, who had begun to breathe rather heavily again in his presence. “Your stamina is impressive.”

Ben let out a little noise, and suddenly he was sliding to the floor again as his legs gave out. Keir tried not to notice the cock, dark and heavy, resting against Ben’s thighs. 

“Where’s Sloan.” Keir said sharply. 

The white haired incubus snapped his fingers, and a man clad only in tight shorts swooped Ben away, leaving only the sound tinkling of a bell behind. 

“Since you’ve gone to so much trouble to ‘rescue’ him, I’ll make sure he’s well taken care of.” The incubus said warmly as he got to his feet. “He’ll be fed and rested.”

“And Sloan?”

“Well that takes some very special explaining. I’ll be happy to show you, but I’ll need some insurance to make sure you won’t cause me any trouble.” The incubus dangled a pair of handcuffs and a bright red ball attached to a set of straps.

“Since I cannot ensure your silence the usual ways, I need to get a bit more old-fashioned with you.”

Keir paused considering his choices. Wearing a gag and handcuffs would be humiliating, but there was very little more precious to him than his best friend’s life. What dignity did he still have anyway? There was no question that he would swallow his pride to preserve Sloan’s life or his own.

Keir gritted his teeth, and then opened his mouth to accept the gag. It was uncomfortable going in, and he could already tell that his jaw would ache if he wore the thing for too long. Once it was in place, the incubus gently stroked his jaw, thumbing away some of the drool that was beginning to leak from the corners of Keir’s mouth. Keir resisted the urge to flinch away, and merely stared silently into the incubus’ eyes.

“Since you’re being such a good boy, I’ll leave the restraints off. But if you try anything, know that I am perfectly capable of breaking every bone in your body. Including those little ear bones.” 

Keir nodded to show his assent, and the incubus guided him down the hallway with a hand on the small of his back. A few steps and it was as if they had passed some sort of barrier and sound flooded into Keir’s ears.

“Please, ngh- please!” Keir could hear Sloan’s voice echoing down the hallway. 

Through the door, open only by a crack, Keir could see Sloan on his hands and knees. A stranger knelt behind him, gripping Sloan’s hips as he pressed inside him with intense precision. Keir felt frozen in place as he watched his friend twist and squeal on a stranger’s cock. The stranger definitely looked like someone from one of those videos, with rippling muscles, big hands with long fingers, and blonde curly hair that fluttered around his face as he thrust in and out.

Sloan, wild-eyed, dripping in sweat with a voice clearly hoarse from shouting, arched his back and tried to push himself further back onto the man spearing him in two. He was letting out little desperate gasps and incoherent babbling as he tried to fuck himself even harder against the blonde man.

“Shhh- it’s okay, you need to breathe baby,” the strange man’s voice was tender. He stroked a hand up and down Sloan’s flank as though he were soothing a frightened animal as he slowed his pace. Sloan let out a low broken noise as he continued to grind himself helplessly back, seeking to press every inch of himself against the stranger. 

Keir could feel a hand rubbing slow firm circles on the small of his own back and shuddered, unable to look away as he felt his cock pulse. 

“That’s your best friend,” Keir silently reminded himself. “That’s your best friend and he’s been fucked brainless, probably by a demon.” In truth, the man fucking into Sloan had an almost angelic quality to him; the dim light of the room reflected off of his blonde hair and the sheen of sweat on his body gave him a perversely divine glow. The peace and serenity of the man was sharply contrasted with Sloan, who was writhing with clearly uncontrollable lust. And it wasn’t hard to imagine himself in Sloan’s place, basking in the glowing presence with those long thin fingers pressing him open-

“Demon!” he reminded himself again, a bit sharply. He was suddenly acutely aware of his nudity, the way his own lust was beginning to thicken and sway between his thighs. He felt a twist of guilt in his guts, but not enough to hide his reaction. The demon’s magic didn’t work on him, so any reaction was just his own depravity. Keir shouldn’t give in- _couldn’t_ if he had any hope of helping the others. 

His arousal didn’t escape the white haired incubus’ notice, and he heard a low chuckle right into his ear. 

“Lovely show isn’t it? But I’m afraid that while your friend’s stamina is impressive he won’t last much longer.”

Keir could see that the incubus was telling the truth. Sloan was barely able to keep himself on his hands and knees; every muscle was trembling as he pressed downwards with his forearms in a desperate battle against gravity. 

“Now I could let our lovely Gabriel drain your friend dry, which would satiate his hunger, but none of us want that- well at least not you. I honestly don’t care what happens to your friend, and I image that- Sloan isn’t it? Would be more than happy to make that sacrifice.”

Again, while he detested the incubus’ words, Keir knew he wasn’t exactly lying. The blonde- Gabriel?- was the one slowing down as Sloan begged for more. A disgustingly curious part of Keir wondered what would happen if Sloan was drained completely dry. Would he still be alive, existing as some mindless horny creature, driven by lust and devoid of humanity? Or would his heart give out and kill him? Keir pushed away the little voice and decided he did not want to find out.

“While I can’t tempt you with my magic,” the incubus continued, “it seems that I still can feed off of you, as long as we’re touching. That little spark earlier was wonderfully delicious. If you are willing, you may take your friend’s place and I shall send him and the other one away, safe and sound.”

There were no good deals when demons were involved. But Keir was already captured, already probably looking down a life of imprisonment since no other hunter had ever escaped the collector’s grasp. But if he did this, at least two of the hunters that came with him could walk free (and honestly Sloan was the only one he really cared about.)

Keir nodded, and the demon twirled him around to face him. 

“You won’t have the benefit of our magic, so we must count on your natural desires to fuel him. Failure to perform will result in your little friend going right back in. Understand?”

Keir remembered the strangers’ hands and rippling muscles, and felt a faint stirring again. He nodded, more firmly this time. He could do it. He had to do it. 

The incubus smiled, and reached up to gently remove the gag. Keir worked his jaw around, enjoying the sensation of being able to open and close it again.

“One last thing.” The incubus put a finger up where the bridge of Keir’s nose met his forehead. It took every ounce of self-control to keep Keir from crossing his eyes like a fool to look at it.

“Gabriel is a sweet boy. He’s very nice and naive and new at this. He’s still a demon so you have no chance of hurting him. Should you, against all advice to the contrary try to harm him or to frighten him or make him feel bad, I will order some special supplies,” the incubus flicked his cock, “enough to make you rock hard for hours, _and I will have your friend fuck himself to death on it for our viewing pleasure._ ”

“Got it.” Keir replied hoarsely.

***

Now Keir was standing in the bathroom, cringing so hard he was ready to curl up and die on the fancy marble tile.

Did he really just ask if the demon was going to fuck him? First thing out of his mouth, while trying to please him and not piss the other two off and that’s what he says?

The blonde demon- Gabriel- looked surprised. 

“I thought we could wash up first Keir,” he said gently, tracing the dried come on Keir’s stomach that he hadn’t even realized was there. Keir shivered at the sound of his name as he watched those long fingers brush up and down his abdomen. 

“Are you chilly? Poor thing, you must have gone without clothes for a while. A nice steamy shower will warm you right up.”

In no time at all they were under the hot spray. Keir mostly just stood there and let Gabriel rub him up and down with a rough washcloth. Despite his earlier activities, Gabriel seemed perfectly clean. It was Keir who had all sorts of things stuck to him. Dirt, dried come, drops of blood and lord knows what else were gently scrubbed off of his torso and legs. 

Much to Keir’s surprise the gentleness of the shower released some of the tension he was holding onto. He could feel his shoulders unknotting as Gabriel scratched shampoo through his hair; his lower back relaxed as a stubborn bit of dried something was scrubbed from it. Finally, Gabriel was kneeling in front of him, gently rinsing his calves and the top of his feet. 

Water droplets streamed down Gabriel’s face and down his neck, emphasizing his long lashes with flicks of water as he gazed up at Keir. It was impossibly hot, to have this powerful creature kneeling at his feet and Keir could feel his cock filling as he gazed down. 

“He could crush you into dust,” he tried to remind himself, “he’s evil, and-”

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

Keir was so startled by the sudden question, still caught up in rationalizing away his lust, that he paused for a long moment to process the question.

“Blowjobs mostly.” 

Really the response should have been blowjobs in only. The only experiences he had with other men were the don’t ask don’t tell variety that was common among hunters. Everyone he knew would consider themselves straight, but that didn’t stop them from covertly sucking each other off once in a while for fun, favors, or honestly even boredom during a long stakeout. A quick “no homo” afterwards, and everyone went away telling themselves it was just the one time, over and over again.

“How convenient,” Gabriel said wryly, as Keir’s cock was rising to attention straight in his face. “May I?”

“Yeah. G-go for it.”

Keir closed his eyes as Gabriel began to take him into his mouth. It felt impossibly good, feeling his tongue swirling at the top before he pushed him all the way down the back of his throat.

“Ungh-” Despite his feelings and his earlier activities, Keir could tell wasn’t going to last very long. He could already feel his balls tightening up in anticipation. Gabriel continued to lick and suck, pausing every once in a while to press a kiss to his thighs or hip bone. Every once in a while, Gabriel’s tongue would find that spot underneath the head of his cock that would make him buck his hips and squeak. The embarrassing noises would always make Gabriel chuckle, which made Keir flush in embarrassment, but then he would press Keir’s cock all the way down his throat again and Keir would focus on remembering how to breathe.

With the gentle stream of hot water falling onto his face, the dream from earlier began to filter back into his consciousness. He could feel how close he was now, just on the edge of bursting. He remembered the warm waters of the pool, the gentle lapping of the water on his cock, Ben’s face when he poured down his-

Keir’s toes curled as he shuddered through an orgasm, chased by instant shame and humiliation. Had he just gotten off to that? Waking up with his cock in a mesmerized hunter’s mouth?

He became aware that Gabriel was on his feet again, his face incredibly close. Seeing the soft mouth so close, Keir pressed his lips to Gabriel’s and tasted himself for the first time, salty and odd but not unpleasant. Gabriel’s hands were exploring his back, pressing into the tense knots of his shoulders and on either side of his spine. Keir ran his fingers over Gabriel’s shoulders and down his arms, feeling every nook and cranny of his perfectly sculpted triceps. His nose was pressed into the side of Gabriel’s head, sucking the scent of him in and out of his nose.

“Like David,” Keir mumbled to himself, eyes still closed as he lost himself in blonde curly hair.

“What was that?”

“Oh- like- that guy in Rome. It’s like you’re carved from marble.”

The demon- Gabriel laughed, “that makes two of us. I don’t think muscles are supposed to feel like this.” Gabriel dug his fingers in Keir’s back and he groaned. 

This time it was Gabriel who leaned in for the kiss, pressing his tongue into Keir’s open mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for awhile but I can't promise it won't happen again! Motivation is a fleeting thing and who has time for discipline? Thank you for all of your kind comments.


End file.
